Prior art patent document published US 2005/0110277 A1 discloses a tire assembly with integrated piezoelectric devices for generating electric power further to the tire deformation while rolling. The piezoelectric devices can be embedded in the tread portion or sidewalls of the tire. They can also be attached to these locations, inside the tire. Alternatively, the tire can be a non-pneumatic one with web spokes extending radially from the inner face of the tread portion to an inner mounting band. The piezoelectric devices can then be attached to the web spokes. The electrical power produced serves then to supply a tire electronic system that comprises a series of sensors, like pressure and temperature sensors, a microcontroller, a battery, an RF transmitter and an antenna for emitting the sensed information to a remote receiver. This teaching is interesting in that the tire produces its own energy for supplying power to its electronic system. The power harvested is however limited to the deformation of the tire. In addition, the power generated by the tire is used only for supplying its own electronic system.
Although there have been significant developments in the developments of tires with regard to energy recovery and fuel consumption, significant room for improvement remains.